


Lujuria

by Asrei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A quién intentaba engañar se sabe quién es por las descripciones, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Fetiches/kinks consesuales, Hombre Mayor/Joven, Lujuria, Lust, M/M, Maybe Love, Me reservo el derecho de añadir más etiquetas en el segundo capítulo, Older Man/Younger Man, Solo tres capítulos, Tal vez amor, sexo consensual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asrei/pseuds/Asrei
Summary: Harry se encuentra en su clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, pero sus ojos no pierden de vista a su querido profesor. En estos momentos, él (su profesor) es su mundo, su Dios y su lobo feroz.





	1. Llamando a la puerta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final, esta historia estará compuesta por tres capítulos. Lo siento mucho si esperaban la escena del sexo ahora, pero tengo problemas para crearla y formarla.
> 
> También, me disculpo por tardar tres semanas (creo que han sido tres) en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Cómo he mencionado antes he tenido problemas con la escena de sexo y quería hacerla en el segundo capítulo, viendo que no ha sido posible os doy este breve fragmento de la conciencia de Remus.
> 
> P.D.:Siempre me olvidó poner el editor de texto de ao3 en Rich Text.

Harry estaba en clase de _Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras_ y no quitaba su vista de los movimientos que hacía su profesor. Eran gestos medidos, controlados y llenos de una elegancia peligrosa. Parecía un depredador. ¡Y a él le encantaba!

En un momento dado, el profesor miró en dirección a Harry. Él, con descaro, le guiño un ojo y su profesor aparto la vista rápidamente, como si fuera tímido o estuviera algo incómodo. También le gusto eso.

El profesor aparentaba ser un depredador. Era un depredador, aunque se comportaba como una ovejita. Era cómo el lobo feroz del cuento que escuchó una vez a su tía Petunia leerle a su primo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿El lobo y los tres cerditos? No, no era ese su título. ¿El lobo y los siete cabritos? Sí, así se llamaba. Un lobo que se pintaba las patas del color de la madre cabra para engañar a sus hijos. También, se podría decir, que era un lobo con piel de oveja.

A él le daban ganas de abrirle la puerta a ese lobo feroz, de quitarle la piel de oveja que con tanto esmero se había vestido. Y cuando el lobo posará sus ojos sobre él viera que estaba en una bandeja de plata, totalmente desnudo y con las palabras <<cómeme>> escritas en sus redondeadas nalgas. Solo de pensarlo Harry se relamía sus labios y se sentía voraz, mas no de comida.

La campana sonó dando por terminada la clase y sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry. Los alumnos, entre ellos Harry, recogieron sus pertenencias, se dirigieron a la salida del aula y rumbo a su siguiente clase. Sin embargo, uno de ellos (Harry) salía de mala gana del aula e, incluso, decepcionado de no poder quedarse más tiempo observando al objeto de su deseo.

\- Sr. Potter -, llamo su profesor haciendo que Harry se detuviera en seco -, si fuera tan amable de concederme algo de su tiempo. Me gustaría hablar con usted.

Sintió una gran alegría, como si fuera navidad otra vez. Se dio la vuelta y miro a su profesor con expresión inocente.

\- ¿Si, profesor?


	2. Chapter 2

Remus sintió la agitación del lobo, su hambre, en el momento en el que su mirada había caído en el hijo de sus difuntos amigos. Había aplicado todo el control que había aprendido en clase para evitar saltar sobre él. Aunque, parecía que el lobo se estaba calmando según transcurría la lección.

 

La campana sonó.

 

\- Recordar hacer un ensayo sobre los merpeople para dentro de dos días. Debéis de escribir sobre sus características físicas, qué los hace tan peligrosos y cuáles son sus debilidades. - Grito mientras sus alumnos recogían sus pertenencias.

  


Se reclino en el escritorio que tenía a su espalda y vio como sus alumnos empezaban a salir por la puerta. Sin ser consciente, su mirada fue deslizándose entre el mar de túnicas hasta acabar en una persona pequeña, de pelo negro revuelto y con los ojos más verdes y hermosos que incluso las esmeraldas palidecían a su lado. Remus en un arrebato, impulsado por su lobo, aunque él no lo sabía, se enderezo y camino unos pasos.

 

-Sr. Potter -, llamo -, si fuera tan amable de concederme algo de su tiempo. Me gustaría hablar con usted.

  
¿Por qué lo había llamado? ¿Qué le iba a decir?

 

\- ¿Si, profesor? - contesto.

 

Tosió para aclararse la garganta y por incomodidad -. Creo que sería mejor hablar mientras tomamos una taza de té, ¿no crees?

 

Remus movió su mano en el aire y una puerta al fondo del aula se abrió. Otro gesto con la mano invito a Harry a que fuera por delante. Fue lo peor que podría haber hecho. En su camino a su oficina y habitaciones sus ojos no paraban de recorrer la espalda de Harry para descansar en su culo de burbuja, algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

 

Lo que no sabía Remus es que al pasar por la puerta un Harry Potter, hijo de sus queridos amigos, se lanzaría a él y empezaría a besarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo problemas para escribir la escena de sexo duro y caliente, así que, ahora, esta historia es un three-shots y no un two-shots como se planeaba.
> 
> Lo siento por tardar tres semanas (creo que han sido tres), pero es que estaba intentado escribir la escena. Sin embargo, no me convencía lo que escribía. Al final, he decidido poner aquí un breve punto de vista de Remus. 
> 
> Espero que os gusté.
> 
> P.D.: Nunca recuerdo en el editor de texto de ao3 que está en HTML no en Rich Text


	3. Chapter 3

Remus cerró los ojos y devolvió el beso a Harry impulsado por su lobo, quién aullaba de dicha, pero el beso no duró mucho.  Recordó que la persona con la que se estaba besando era el hijo de sus queridos amigos, y ahijado de su mejor amigo, además, ¡era un niño pequeño con el que tenía una gran diferencia de edad!

 

Con eso en su mente, agarró a Harry por los hombros y lo separó de él.

 

Harry no podemos hacer esto. ¡Soy tu profesor! - Intento razonar con su alumno, quién lo miraba con ojos dilatados por la lujuria y una carpa en sus pantalones (Remus miró un momento hacia abajo y notó el efecto que había tenido sobre el niño. Lo lleno de orgullo, pero ignoro ese sentimiento).

 

El chico intentó por todos los medios volver a acercarse a su profesor para continuar con ese magnífico beso que había sido detenido.

 

\- No me importa -, Harry ronroneo sensualmente.

 

\- SOY EL AMIGO DE TUS PADRES Y PADRINO -, gritó, mientras ponía distancia entre ellos (y su escritorio por medio), intentando que esa verdad le detuviera.

 

\- No. Me. Im. Por. Ta -, repitió el niño persiguiendo a su profesor detrás del escritorio. - Además, eso solo lo hace más emocionante, así que deja de huir, cobarde.

 

Remus Lupin se detuvo al escuchar las palabras “cobarde”. Él no era un cobarde, se dijo a sí mismo, ¡él no era una presa! El lobo se filtró en sus pensamientos al ver un resquicio en el control que tenía sobre él su otra mitad. Dio media vuelta, ando pisando fuerte hacia Harry y lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

 

\- Yo. No. Soy. Una. Presa -, remarcó sus palabras mientras apretaba su agarre.

 

Harry solo pudo gemir ante la rudeza y el peligro que emitía su profesor.

 

\- Demuéstralo -, ordenó.

 

Y con esas palabras Remus se tiró a besarle de nuevo, lucharon por el dominio, pero Harry no tenía nada que hacer ante el hombre y la bestia en su interior. Fue completamente dominado y solo pudo gemir en dicha.

 

Las camisas fueron arrancadas, los pantalones destrozados y los calzoncillos de Harry aguantaron más porque Remus (quién iba sin calzoncillos) abandonó sus labios para prodigar atención a los pezones rosas erguidos que se destacaban en la piel de alabastro del niño.

 

\- ¡Ah~! - escapó de la boca de Harry seguido de un gran gemido. Sus pezones eran una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo.

 

Intento silenciarse llevando la mano a su boca para amortiguar los sonidos que salían por su boca, pero su salvaje bestia lo evito y le sujetó las manos a la espalda con una de las suyas.

 

\- No - ordenó Remus haciendo que Harry volviera a gemir al sentir un delicioso sentimiento de sumisión.

 

\- ¡Ah~! - Remus acarició con su mano libre uno de los pezones -. D-de a-acuerdo.

 

En vez de continuar prodigando su atención a los pezones del ojiverde, Remus, limpio el escritorio (que estaba convenientemente colocado a las espaldas de Harry), soltó las muñecas que mantenía sujetas a la espalda de Harry y lo hizo recostarse en la mesa.

 

Harry, acostado (lo más cómodo que podía) en el escritorio, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su profesor para después acercarlo y besarle. El beso lo dejó temblando.

 

Remus susurró un hechizo para preparar a Harry entre las pausas del beso. Bajó su mano acariciando el cuerpo de Harry hasta llegar a su entrada fruncida y empezó poco a poco a prepararlo. Primero un dedo, después dos y así hasta que estuvo lo mejor preparado que podía estar cuando el profesor llegó al final de su impaciencia para joderlo.

 

La bestia alineó su gran polla con el agujero del niño. Cómo idea de último minuto volvió a murmurar un hechizo que hizo que su polla estuviera lubricada y empezó a empujar poco a poco para introducirla. Su alumno cerró los ojos e hizo una leve expresión de dolor. Remus intento todo lo que pudo (tal vez algo descuidado por su impaciencia) que sufriera el menor dolor. Una vez que estuvo enfundado completamente en el recto de su alumno, gimió por la estrechez que lo envolvía. Él no cayó en que había robado la virginidad del pequeño Harry.

 

Esperó todo lo que pudo antes de moverse, hasta que vio a su amante relajarse. Empezó a sacarla para luego, cuando casi estaba fuera, volver a meterla. Los movimientos de pistón hacían que el joven cuerpo que se encontraba a su merced se descontrolara y gimiera sin pausa. En un momento dado, Remus estaba tan metido dentro de su propio placer que dejó de preocuparse de su amante. Le daba igual que el ojiverde ya hubiera alcanzado el orgasmo una o dos veces, él seguía empujando hasta que al tercer orgasmo de Harry, el cual le hizo desmayarse, su pasaje se aferró tan bien a su polla que le hizo imposible resistir y originó que al estar tan cerca de Lunático (su lobo) en estos momentos diera un último empujón y su nudo se desarrollará, haciendo que quedara atrapado dentro de Harry mientras eyaculaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, por fin lo he escrito. Aunque no me acaba de convencer, creo que es porque tengo poca experiencia escribiendo escenas de sexo. Si digo la verdad, llegó un momento de este capítulo, cuando empezó la breve escena de sexo (por qué es breve, ¿verdad?) que no tenía ni idea de cómo desarrollarla. Al final, la he dejado así y eso que yo soy de escribir un día y al día siguiente leer lo escrito en el capítulo y reescribirlo para que me salga mejor (por lo menos, creo que lo escribo mejor).
> 
> Gracias por soportarme, esperó que lo disfrutéis, que si veis que hay una palabra que se repite mucho me aviséis (ya que como siempre digo: un texto debe ser ameno), que hay algún error gramatical o de expresión.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería hacer algo de porno, y aquí está.
> 
> Va a ser una historia de dos capítulos y en el primero solo trata sobre los pensamientos de Harry respecto al objeto de su deseo. Tal vez, el segundo lo haga desde la vista de su querido profesor. No lo sé, eso lo tendréis que descubrir cuando publiqué el segundo capítulo.
> 
> Además, tengo un pregunta: ¿se puede decir que esta historia tiene trama? ¿O es simplemente porno sin trama? No lo sé, ¿ustedes que dicen?.
> 
> Gracias por leer este primer capítulo, espero que os guste. No se olviden de dejar sus kudos, suscribirse para el siguiente capítulo, y si ven que hay algún error gramatical o alguna expresión que es algo rara no duden en decírmelo e intentaré resolverlo lo más rápido posible. También, si hay alguna confusión sobre si hay algo en primera persona o tercera.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
